Normal?
by TheNotSoNiceLibrarian
Summary: The Reiki team and Kagome have been invited to the five century centenial held within the secluded Western Lands deep within the Makai. It is a rare privlege to recieve an invitation by the reclusive and secretive Taisho family. So why have they invited the Reiki team? Why was a human miko invited? Why is Kagome nervous? How is Hiei the only one who seems to know whats goin on?


Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.

A/N: As this is a crossover...this story in and of itself is an AU. So please do not point out the differences between my fic and the anime/manga's...I know. However, if there is a glaringly OBVIOUS mistake or inconsistentcy... then please by all means point it out so I can fix it. But do not nit-pick.

Normal?

"What is normal to the spider; is chaos to the fly" -Morticia Adams

For the hundredth time that evening, Kagome tugged at the form fitting dress trying to smooth nonexistent wrinkles in nervous anticipation. Beside her; Yusuke and Kuwabara looked equally uncomfortable and nervous in their custom tuxes. Hiei looked as bored and uninterested as he normally did; then again, no one had attempted to make him dress for the occasion. They had known a fruitless endeavor when they spotted one and trying to get the smaller demon into a tux would have been a wasted effort. About all they had been able to get out of the fire apparition was a promise to wear clean clothing with no rips, tears or blood stains. The only one who truly looked comfortable and at ease in his dark grey business suit and pink shirt; was Kurama. The ex-thief was the only man Kagome knew of who could wear pink and somehow make it work.

"Stop fidgeting," Kurama said softly, "You look beautiful…"

Kagome smiled at him and blushed at the compliment; still her mind really wasn't on her companions. Instead, her gaze slide to the castle nestled against the side of the mountain cliff; silhouetted against the huge, silvery full moon.

A month ago an ambassador from the Makai had arrived at her family shrine; the wolf demon, who bore a striking resemblance to both Kouga and Ayme, had delivered invitations inviting her and the present Reiki team to the five hundred year centennial celebration of the Taisho tribe.

At the time, no one had thought it odd that Kagome had received an invitation to such a rare and prestigious event. Since meeting the young men of the Reiki team over a year before; they had come to realize that somehow, Kagome was somewhat of a legend among demons. Koenma assumed the respect came from the fact that Kagome was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama and a powerful priestess. In all reality, Hiei was the only one who knew the truth; he being the only full blooded demon of the group, old enough to see and recognize the dark purple crescent moon tattooed on her forehead. Even the fox, for all his prowls, was unable to see the mark with his human eyes. Perhaps, if he changed forms, he would be able to see the mark that declared to any demon within sight that the young woman was a member of the powerful and respected Taisho family.

The invitations had been worded politely and formally requesting their attendance; yet, to refuse the invitation was to invite the wrath of the lofty lord hosting the celebration. She had not needed to be told the demon lords name to know who had more or less summoned her to the Makai. The crescent seal on the back of the envelope was enough of a signature.

While the team around her knew of her time spent in the past and her hand in destroying Naraku; they still tried to find a way for her to politely refuse the invitation. It had taken nearly the whole month to make the over protective males realize she was going whether they liked it or not. At the time, she had been confident and sure of her decision… now, with the castle looming before them, her insecurities were getting the better of her.

As if sensing her nervousness; Hiei, her unlikely supporter and confidant, ghosted up beside her, silently lending her his support.

"Don't worry," Kurama whispered reassuringly, "We won't let anything happen to you…"

Kagome wanted to laugh as she tucked her trembling hand into his elbow; they all believed she was nervous about being around so many demons in an exotic world. While the Makai, with its blood red sky in daylight and carnivorous flora were terrifying; unknown demons and strange alien landscapes were far from the priestess's mind. Such things mattered little to her anyway; under normal circumstances she would probably find it fascinating rather than terrifying. However, only Hiei understood that it wasn't the gathering that had her nervous; but rather those who were in attendance. Or more appropriately; those that were hosting the event.

'_Calm down onna_,' Hiei's cool mental voice stated, '_you're going to make things worse if you show up reeking of fear._'

He was right, she knew that. Unless five hundred years had changed their dispositions; their hosts would be more inclined to assume and react rather than find out why she was nervous.

'_I know_,' she replied, '_it's just…._'

'_Stupid onna,_' he growled, more softly now, '_everything will be fine. They've waited five hundred years for you… do you think they would disown you after so long_?'

Kagome ducked her head and hid her smile behind her cascading hair; leave it to Hiei to put things in such blunt perspective. Somehow, she wasn't really certain how, the small fire apparition had become her near constant companion, silent guardian and coincidently her best friend. She knew it was probably do to her relationship with Kurama; that she had gotten Hiei as her guard. Or perhaps it was Koenma who had assigned him to the task of watching her once Reiki had found out about the Shikon No Tama. Whatever the reason; somehow she had managed to worm her way into the stoic demon's heart. She didn't expect the warmth or love that she experienced from Kurama or the playful teasing she had with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her relationship with Hiei was based more in quiet companionship, mutual respect and understanding.

It was odd to use 'understanding' to describe the male korime; yet he was. He, like many who were different from the norm had an exceedingly hard life; it made him cold, cruel, and ruthless. Yet, his harsh upbringing had somehow made him more accepting and understanding; if one could get past his asshole-ish tendencies.

Where InuYasha had been hot blooded and easy to provoke; Hiei was colder, his anger deeper…older. He didn't leap into battle half-cocked like the young hanyo had; when Hiei attacked, it was lightning quick and devastating. Every movement was precise, no energy was ever wasted. If she had not spent so many years around Sesshomaru; Hiei's cold ruthlessness might have disturbed her. Since the smaller demon reminded her so much of the inu-lord; it wasn't hard to give him the same respect and treatment she had reserved for Rin's guardian. Just as it had won Sesshomaru's affections centuries ago; her quiet acceptance and appreciation for silence won her Hiei's as well.

It also helped a lot to know that she made his oldest and dearest friend happy as well. If it was one thing the fire apparition covenanted; it was his friends and family. He didn't have many he cared for, believing that caring for others was a weakness. Yet, those that did manage to weasel their way past his defenses; they were forever treasured and guarded ruthlessly. Not that Hiei would ever openly admit to feeling affection even for his sister Yukina; however, if anyone bothered to look closely, it was easy to see.

She leaned against Kurama's shoulder and grinned as she caught ruby eyes flicking over a certain brash detective. She idly wondered if even Hiei realized his attraction to the dark haired Mazoku.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurama asked; leaning so close his breath tickled her ear. She shivered, and smiled up at him.

"Have you ever noticed," she said, her voice a bare whisper so only the demon beside her would catch her words, "That no matter where we are or what we're doing… Hiei watches Yusuke?"

Kurama missed a step causing their friends behind them to glance up. Kagome laughed at the normally graceful fox's oddly human surprise. Kurama blushed and glared at her; though the look lacked any real heat. They lapsed into silence; but she knew, sharp emerald eyes were now watching their two friends.

She let her mind toy with the implications of her observation as they moved across the courtyard and up the main steps. It kept her thoughts occupied and off worrying. Though, now that they were standing in the archway; being announced by a large regal looking demon at the door…. Those nerves came back tenfold.

Good gracious; there were a lot of demons packed into one room. Her senses buzzed with all the varying degrees of demonic power. Predatory eyes watched them as they moved into the grand hall. Everyone knew the three demons she stood with; they were all feared and hated within the demon world. Murmurs trailed after them as demons discussed why they were there. Why would the lord of the house invite what was the equivalent of the demon police to his celebration. Then to further add insult to injury; who were the two human's they brought with them?

Despite the grumbling within the ranks; no one approached… no were dumb enough to challenge the three heirs to the demon kings and none were suicidal enough to cause a scene at the Lord's party. The Western Lands were a kingdom separate from the others. Located deep within the wilds of the Makai; none dared to try to take the lands from their owner. It was an age old pact; the Lord of the West stayed in the West and the other demon Kings could do what they wanted.

"Nice to know you still are able to make an entrance," a voice said from the crowd. Kurama paused at the familiar voice;

"Yomi," he greeted, as his old comrade approached from the masses, gracefully dodging dancers despite his blindness.

The sightless demon turned to regard Kagome; "And who is this delectable morsel?" he asked, giving her a sweet and seductive smile.

Kurama barely repressed the urge to growl as Yomi took Kagome's hand and places a kiss on her knuckled.

"Good evening," Kagome said, a light blush staining her cheeks. She had heard of this 'Yomi' from Yusuke; the Mazoku had told her about him one night while they were sharing stories. The detective held a good deal of respect for the demon king; and apparently old partner of Youko Kurama's.

For all that they were in a relationship, and had been for over a year; they really hadn't shared too much about their histories. Most information had been gathered from secondary sources. She didn't really know why; but for some reason they both seemed reluctant to discuss their pasts. If it wasn't for the conversations with Yusuke and Hiei; she would know nothing of Kurama's past.

"Very brave, Kurama," Yomi said slyly, "Bringing such a sweet thing to a demon gathering…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes; Yusuke may have respect for this demon's fighting prowls… but she was rapidly losing patience with his tactfulness.

She bared her teeth in a feral smile as she called a tiny bit of power and allowed to dance along her knuckles a fraction of a second before she took her hand back. The blind lord jerked his head back; lips a bit scorched from her power.

"Actually," she said politely, "Kurama is escorting me, I have my own invitation. "

Kurama sighed as his old partner seemed to focus on his date; it was more or less the same reaction Hiei had given her upon their first meeting. Though, he doubted Yomi would pull a sword on her and try to take her head. What exactly Hiei had sensed that he couldn't he wasn't sure; but it was enough that the smaller apparition recognized her as a miko and attacked. It had been a surprising enlightening first meeting all the way around. Kagome and he had been dating for over four months; Kurama had tried everything to keep her away from his friends. He had just wanted to be 'normal' just once in his life; to have a normal girlfriend, to go to school and to keep his job with Reiki and his personal life separate. Unfortunately; that wasn't how it worked out…

He should have known better really; why would he ever get to be normal? He was a thousand year old spirit fox housed inside of a human body…. There was nothing even remotely normal about him.

They had been in the park of all places; on a date. Kagome had gone to get some ice cream when Hiei had appeared. He couldn't remember what he had said to irritate the apparition; but it had caused Hiei to draw his weapon and have it pressed lightly against his neck. They had been so engrossed in their conversation; neither had noticed the girl's silent approach. Her gasp and the soft thuds of the ice cream hitting the ground alerted them to their audience. He had honestly expected Kagome to run away to get the police; instead her eyes had narrowed dangerously at the sight of blood trickling down his neck… next thing they knew, her eyes had flashed pink and Hiei had been knocked away; his arm smoldering from contact with her energy. It was probably the first time in history that Kurama had ever been frozen from shock; and because of that momentary lapse… Hiei had leapt to his feet and attacked his girlfriend. How both are still alive is simply a testament to how stubborn they are; if it wasn't for Kurama wrapping them both in vines and physically separating them… they would have continued to fight. He still wondered how the hell they went from trying to kill each other; to being such good friends.

"My, my," Yomi said, "you are brave… being associated with one such as her…"

"And exactly what is wrong with her?" a voice growled from behind the demon king. Startled, at the sudden flex of power; the crowd parted. Kagome smiled, and barely restrained herself was throwing herself at her old friends.

"Yes, I'd love for you to tell us what's wrong with being associated with 'one such as her'," another voice growled.

Kurama glanced first at Yomi's startled expression then at Kagome's joy filled one and felt a growl start to form in his chest. Two demons stood behind Yomi; nearly the same height and stance… one oddly resembled Youko Kurama, with silver hair and pointed canine ears, the other had black hair pulled back into a high tail. Gold and prussian eyes glared at Yomi as the demon king quickly backed away,

"Prince InuYasha, Lord Kouga," he greeted, his calm façade back in place, "I meant no disrespect. Simply stating a fact…"

InuYasha snorted in disbelief; "I'm sure…" he growled, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Don't you have somewhere else to be 'your highnesses."

The demon king took his cue, bowed and disappeared into the crowd; leaving the Reiki team and miko to face the two impulsive lords.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms. Kagome didn't give them time to answer; not that the two demons were paying attention. Their sole focus was the petite priestess that just launched herself into their awaiting arms.

"INUYASHA! KOUGA!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're alive…."

The two rivals turned friends grinned at each other over top her head as they held her.

"C'mon, Kags," InuYasha said, "You know good and well we can take care of ourselves."

Kagome sniffled, dabbing at her eyes; "Yes, I know," she muttered, "But a lot could happen in five hundred years…and neither of you are known for erring on the side of caution…"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all watched with equal amounts of shock as Kagome was engulfed by the two males. The only one who didn't appear surprised was Hiei; though whether that was because he knew something they didn't, or because of his bored façade… it was impossible to tell.

Kurama found himself growling and stepping forward to yank his girlfriend away from the two males; only Hiei's form, stepping slightly in front of him made him pause.

'_Don't fox_,' he said, through their mental link, '_She needs this_.'

'_What do you know of it_?' He growled, clenching his fists in an effort to control himself.

'_Far more then you it appears_,' he replied cooly, '_those are her friends from the past, idiot. Why else do you think a miko as powerful as her was invited to a demon party? This is her FAMILY…_'

That caused Kurama to pause; '_What_?'

Hiei rolled his eyes and gave his normally intelligent friend a droll look, '_What are you taking lesson in idiocy from the oaf?_' he replied, clearly irritated, '_Or do you and your potential mate really NOT talk?_'

Kurama remained silent; Hiei resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation. He had thought the miko was exaggerating when she said she couldn't get Kurama to speak to her about his past; and because of it, she was reluctant to tell him anything else about hers.

_'For someone who is supposed to be so bloody smart, you sure are stupid_,' Hiei growled, '_you and your mate need to talk… but not right now. Maintain your cool and return to the calm, collected Kurama we all know NOW before you manage to screw up and lose your mate!_'

Kurama forced himself to take a deep breath and let the aggression drain from his body. Still, it was hard to stand there and watch his mate-to-be in the arms of not one, but TWO male demons.

"InuYasha, Kouga," Kagome said, extracting herself from their embrace, "I'd like you to meet my friends; Yusuke Uremeshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, and this…. This is Shuichi Minamino….he's better known as Youko Kurama… or Kurama to us."

Kurama suddenly found himself under inspection from the two males; eyes that had been warm and filled with love for the miko had cooled and regarded him suspiciously.

"So you're Youko Kurama," Kouga stated, "Shippo will be positively beside himself."

Kagome whipped around, "Shippo's here?!"

"Course," the wolf said with a grin, "You didn't think he would miss this for the world did you? C'mon, he's probably up with ol' lord Fluffy… "

Kagome laughed as Kouga led her through the crowd, he glanced behind him briefly to her friends; "Ya'll coming or what?" he asked. Several startled glances met his questions; then turned and glanced at the two canines that seemed to be locked in a starring match.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout them," he told them, "Mutt boy may be an idiot, but even he's not stupid enough to start a fight in the middle of his brothers party."

Reluctantly the three followed after Kagome and the wolf; leaving InuYasha and Kurama in their stare off.

"So you're him," InuYasha stated, "I've heard of you…"

Kurama regard the hanyo coolly; "Funny, I haven't heard of you…"

InuYasha bit back a growl; he wouldn't upset Kagome by slugging her boyfriend… he wouldn't…even if he was a stuck-up prick… Instead he studied the male before him; he could feel the other's energy; he had heard enough to know that he was a powerful opponent. Though, he also had been told that his true strength was in his cunning mind rather than in brute force. Their kingdom may have been separate from the other three; but Sesshomaru made certain he was well informed of everything going on… which meant that both InuYasha and Kouga, as his general's, were required to be well informed as well.

"Answer me one question fox," he said, golden eyes locking with emerald, "You love her?"

The question caught Kurama of guard; did he love….who?

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the guarded look the other male gave him.

"Kagome," he clarified, "Do. You. Love. Kagome?"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "I don't see how that's any of your business…" he growled.

"Answer the question," InuYasha bit out, stepping forward to invade the other demons personal space.

Kurama snarled, baring his teeth, his eyes bleeding gold but remaining silent.

"InuYasha," a small female voice said from beside him accompanied by a slight tug on his sleeve. "Uncle InuYasha…"

Both demons' glanced down see the small red haired wolf cub; grinning up at them with her father's blue eyes.

"Momma says to stop bickering with Auntie's mate and hurry up;" InuYasha grinned down at his niece and shook his head; he glanced around but couldn't spot the meddling she-wolf. Figure's Kouga would send his mate and kid to make sure they behaved.

Kurama blinked as the aggression left the hanyo's face and he grinned at the child. Her words surprised him even more.

"Yea, yea," he muttered, "Alright runt, we're coming…"

"Evil conniving wolves…" he grumbled, "Almost as bad as the damn fox and his kits…"

Kurama lifted a brow and regarded InuYasha like the demon had suddenly lost his mind. InuYasha just shook his head;

"Stick around long enough," he muttered, "And you'll understand. C'mon, hopefully by the time we get up there the screeching will be over…"

Kurama followed the lord silently; puzzling over his statements. What in the world was he talking about? What Screeching?

They followed the child up the stairs and down a dark hallway; Kurama's eyes shifted from one doorway to another, half expecting someone to jump out at him from the shadows.

"Relax," InuYasha said, "Nothing's gonna attack you,"

Kurama snorted, "So says you… we're not exactly popular…"

"True…" the dog demon replied, "But you're pretty safe here. Only a fool would attempt to assassinate you here. "

"I don't know," he muttered, "there's obviously no love lost between us, it would be a perfect opportunity to use you as a scapegoat."

InuYasha laughed a harsh barking sound; "To what end?" he asked.

"Yomi isn't stupid enough to go to war with us over your death, neither is Reiki… both know that the only thing keeping my brother from taking power is he doesn't want to deal with the drama," InuYasha explained, "Furthermore, unless they somehow managed to completely eradicated your soul… either Reiki or my brother could probably resurrect you. Then you add in to the mix the fact that your friends would be out for blood….and coincidently so would Kags…."

"Kagome?" he glanced sharply at the Inu, "You're kidding…."

InuYasha gave the fox a puzzled glance, "Do you even know the woman you're courting?" he asked, then shaking his head he kept walking, "Yes Kags… in fact she'd be the most relentless one. She's scary as hell when she's mad."

"I haven't experienced that yet," Kurama muttered…

"Hope you never do," InuYasha replied, idly playing with the purple and white bone necklace around his neck. "Anyway, like I was saying… anyone who killed you would be a fool, they'd have Reiki after them, two out of the three heirs to the demon thrones, they'd have us, and they'd have one of the most powerful miko's in existence after them…. Why in the world would anyone want to do that? Seriously? Just doesn't make sense…"

Kurama refrained from saying anymore as they walked into a well lite study and the sight of Kagome surrounded by small fuzzy fox kits met his eyes. He froze at the sight; his eyes softening and an ache forming in his chest. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama stood off to the side; watching with equal looks of puzzlement… well except for Hiei… Hiei actually had a small smile on his face. Sitting behind Kagome was a russet haired kitsune with forest green eyes; he was looking down at Kagome and the kits with love shining in his eyes. A female fox sat a few feet away; warily watching the miko as she played with her kits, three tails idly flicked back and forth.

"I see she found the kits," InuYasha said coming to stand next to Kagome and the male kitsune. The Kitsune laughed,

"Yea…" he said, "I forgot how loud she could get…."

"Hush both of you," she said, cuddling one of the fox kits, "If someone had MENTIONED that Shippo had kits, then maybe I wouldn't have been so surprised…"

"I believe that was the effect they were going for, miko," a deeper voice from the door said, as the lord of the house walked in.

"Come here pup," the kitsune said, "You can play with Grandma some more later…."

Huh….what? Grandma?! Kurama blinked and starred wide-eyed at Kagome as she handed the kit off to Shippo and stood. She bowed to the tall, regal inu-lord.

"Welcome home, miko…" Sesshomaru said softly, "We've been waiting a long time."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long…brother…"

"Come, my guests are waiting," Sesshomaru stated, as he tucked her arm into his elbow and led her out the door. Three out of four members of the Reiki team looked on after them in stunned silence;

"Uh…guys..." Kuwabara said, "What just happened?"

Kouga snickered, "Looks like Sesshomaru just made off with your miko," he laughed, "Though I can feel your pain, it's hard trying to compete with Mr. Killing Perfection…."

Hiei shook his head, "Baka wolf," he muttered, he was beginning to realize that Kagome had not shared her history with anyone BUT him; as NO ONE seemed to know who these demons were in relation to her...

"Come on you idiots," he said, "We wouldn't want to miss Kagome's induction…"

"Induction?" Kuwabara asked, "Induction into what? She joining a club or something?"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy…." Shippo muttered in exasperation; then looking at the only one of his mother's new friends who seemed to NOT be stuck in a confused stupor;

"Do none of them seriously know who we are? Who Kagome is?" he asked. Hiei shrugged,

"Hn," he replied, "Seems your mother was rather tight lipped about her past."

"But she told you?" InuYasha stated, confused; he glanced between Hiei and the fox, "Damn… I could have sworn she was interested in the fox."

"She is," Hiei replied, suddenly wanting to strangle a certain miko; he hadn't been required to talk this much since….ever…

"Alright, now I'm confused," Kouga stated, "How is she with the fox; yet no one but you seems to know anything about us?"

Hiei sighed heavily as they made it to the grand hall; only half listening to Sesshomaru as he introduced Kagome to the attendee's, and publically recognizing her as a member of his household and pack.

"Her and the fox have an odd relationship," he stated, "For whatever reason they don't ever speak about their pasts. Kurama is just private; Kagome doesn't share unless asked. She only gave us a very, very brief summary of her travels with you in the past; mostly because we only gave her a very abbreviated of our histories. Equal shares of information. Since Kurama didn't share a much; she didn't."

"How very demon of her," Shippo muttered, then louder he asked; " So how is it that you know?

"Kagome suffers from insomnia most nights;" he said, "somehow I got roped into playing twenty questions with her…. Still not quite sure how that happened."

"Kagome has a talent for drawing out even the most reluctant of demons," InuYasha said, "look at the number she did on my brother, sheesh."

"Now, now, can't blame the transition completely on Kags," Kouga said, "Rin had a lot to do with it."

Kurama ignored the conversation going on around him as he watched Kagome be welcomed into the Taisho clan, to the horror of the majority of the demon world. How dare he adopt a miko into his clan? Not that Sesshomaru cared; InuYasha had been right, if the Inu-Lord wanted to, he could over throw the ruling parties and take control. What Kurama was still stuck on; as he watched his miko being led across the dance floor by the older lord…. Was how the HELL did he miss this?

He had foolishly assumed that her nervousness when she saw the invitation and right before they arrived had been because she had been forced to attend a demon celebration. Instead… it was because she was nervous about seeing her family after so long. These demons had been waiting five hundred plus years to seek Kagome out; how the hell was he supposed to compete with that sort of devotion? They had been barely dating a year… what was a year when compared to five centuries?

He retreated back to a shadowed corner to mull over his thoughts; his mind carefully going over his memories of his time spent with Kagome. They existed in the here and now; rarely discussing their pasts. He hadn't wanted to share her with his closest friends, much less with the shadows lurking in her dark eyes. He recognized individual names; now that he actually thought about it. Simple things really, a casual comment here, a funny story there…. Truthfully he had always had a hard time believing that his sweet Kagome was really the legendary Guardian of the Shikon No Tama. It was hard to reconcile the sweet, charming and somewhat klutzy young woman; with the regal and powerful warrior the legends spoke about.

"You look a little lost there, cousin," the young russet haired kitsune said, appearing next to him. Kurama glanced at him, Shippo if he remembered right.

"Just trying to make sense of everything…" he said absently; glancing back out onto the dance floor where the wolf now spun his woman around.

"You're over thinking it," the younger fox stated. "She's still the same person you knew before you got here… now she's just got some extended family."

"I'm beginning to realize I didn't really know her very well," Kurama muttered darkly. Shippo let out an undignified snort.

"Bullshit, now you're just pouting," he said, "Kagome doesn't lie; couldn't even if she tried. She's an open and honest person who has always worn her heart on her sleeve. She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt; and doesn't judge on one's past. She loves her friends and family unconditionally and would do anything for them, even die for them…"

"I know that…" Kurama growled. The younger fox shrugged.

"Then you know Kagome," He said. "Are you honestly going to judge her on her past, when you're the 'legendary' bandit Youko Kurama?"

"I'm not judging her…" he denied, "Just wish she had told me…"

"Did you ask?" Shippo countered, "Or offer your own story?"

Kurama remained silent; Shippo nodded,

"That's what I thought," he said, "Kagome became much more quiet the last year or so before Naraku's death. She grew up. So she doesn't prattle on, like many women her age do. She's been hurt to many times to just trust openly… if you want to know something… you have to ask. You forget she spent quite a few years traipsing around the Japanese countryside with demons. You wouldn't expect a demon to just TELL you everything about themselves…would you?"

"What are you saying," Kurama said, looking into green eyes one or two shades darker than his own, "that I should treat her like a demon?"

"In some respects," the kitsune replied, "I'm saying you should keep that in mind that she can split hairs just as fine as any kitsune. If you want to know something, then ask… don't hope she'll tell you. Yet as the same time; you have to be willing to offer something up of equal value ol'man."

He turned to growl at the younger fox; only to find the space beside him empty once again. He sighed; stupid kit… he was right though. Kagome and he needed to sit down and have a talk. But first, he needed to go fetch his woman away from her pseudo family. He shook his head; he went hunting for a nice NORMAL girl; and somehow he ended up falling for a time-traveling, jewel guarding, kitsune adopting miko who was blood-bound to one of the most powerful demon clans within the Makai.

Just goes to show…as Yusuke so eloquently put it once; 'normal' is just a setting on a washing machine.

**A/N: I know this fic seems like it was pulled from the middle of a story...because well it was. It was suppose to be a scene from the middle of a longer fic I'm planning... where Kagome runs into InuYasha at a demon party she's attending with Kurama. They introduce their respective mates, try and talk...and realize that they are better off now. Kinda a 'thank god for unanswered prayers' sort of thing. (Doesn't help I was listening to Unanswered Prayers by Garth Brooks when I was inspired by the scene.) However, when I sat down to write it...The characters apparently hyjacked the fic again. This seems to be happening to me quite a bit. So now this fic doesn't fit into the other...because well...the characters hyjacked that fic too. -_- Like I said, it's been happening a lot recently. So needless to say I now have this cute little fic...and seeing as I hate to have all the work I put into it be for nothing. I shared it. I hope you enjoy it...REVIEW!**


End file.
